ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppet Pals the Third
Puppet Pals the Third is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film directed by Will Finn and Ash Brannon from a screenplay by Jon Vitti, produced by Teresa Cheng and a story by Karey Kirkpatrick. It is the third main installment in the Puppet Pals franchise, following 2008's Puppet Pals 2, and is also the first entry in the series to be released in 3D. Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Anne Hathaway, Seth Rogen, and Josh Peck reprised their respective roles, with Zachary Gordon and Katie Crown replacing Ashton Kutcher and Avril Lavigne as the voices of Lincoln and Angelina. They are joined by Simon Pegg, Alan Tudyk, Bill Hader, and Kristen Wiig. Puppet Pals the Third held its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles, on May 6, 2012, and was released in the United States on June 15, 2012. It received mixed reviews from critics, who praised its animation and voice cast, but criticized its story. It was a box office success, earning $519 million worldwide on its $89 million budget. It was followed by Puppet Pals: Collsion Course on November 3, 2017. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Jesse McCartney as Alonzo * Amy Poehler as Joy * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (archive recordings) * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Seth Rogen as Matthew * Anne Hathaway as Sara G. * Simon Pegg as James the Explorer * Zachary Gordon as Lincoln Loud * Katie Crown as Angelina Production Coming soon! Release Puppet Pals the Third premiered on May 6, 2012 at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles. The American release followed on June 15, 2012. It was originally scheduled to be released on July 6, 2012, but in January 2011, the film was pushed back to June 15, 2012. Marketing * The official teaser was released on June 24, 2011, and was shown before Cars 2, Gabriel Garza, Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, and Dolphin Tale. * The first theatrical trailer was released on November 18, 2011 and was shown before Arthur Christmas, Happy Feet Two, The Muppets, Little Lily, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, and Marcus Troy: Exposed. * The second theatrical trailer was released on March 2, 2012 and was shown before The Lorax, and The Pirates! Band of Misfits. * TV spots began to air between May and June of 2012. Home media Puppet Pals the Third was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 11, 2012. Reception Critical reception Puppet Pals the Third has received a mostly mixed response from critics and fans alike. Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 37% based on 174 reviews; the average rating is 4.6/10. The site's critical consensus reads: Puppet Pals the Third has pop culture potshots, disaster film cliches and overused plot points galore, but at the expense of the heart, charm, and wit that made the first two Puppet Pals classics." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, gave the film a score of 56 out of 100, based on 41 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". On both sites, it is the lowest rated film out of the Puppet Pals franchise. Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Spin-off and sequel Coming soon! Category:Puppet Pals